transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Automotive Repair Kit
Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Andi Lassiter enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Andi Lassiter has arrived. Loadout enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Loadout has arrived. Sit-Com enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Sit-Com has arrived. Clutch heads into the Repair Bay, turning his head this way and that as he walks to check out who's inside, and what the general activity level seems to be. No emergency repairs underway, so that's a good sign... Andi Lassiter is minding the paperwork on her computer while the rest of the repair bay bustles about around her. Loadout is in the midst of cleaning. No surprise there, as he currently goes about hosing down one corner of the medical bay with a mixture of water and cleaning solution to get rid of any excess waste byproducts of mechanical work, flushing it down a specialized drain that will take the stuff to the correct facilities to be properly atomized/disposed of in a nonpolluting way. Just cause you're a mechanical lifeform doesn't mean you can't operate an eco-friendly operation! Sit-Com is sorting through one of the cupboards, helping keep the medbay tidy. A Junkion doing cleanup and sorting? Strange, yes, we know. Clutch raises a hand. "Hey guys? I was wondering if you could help me with something. Doesn't look too hectic in here. For once." He smirks slightly to show he's only joking. Then he seems to think of something. "Right?" Might as well get confirmation before saying something that'll make him look really silly. Sit-Com looks up and sees Clutch. "Like totally for sure," he says, sounding like Michaelangelo on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, then quickly changes to Dr. Sigmund Freud's voice. "Have a seat and we'll see vhat ve can do for you." Loadout turns off the hose with a quick twist of the handle, letting it retract back into the wall before he activates a sonic generator housed in the ceiling to start drying off the area in which he was working. Clutch's question draws a brief glance from the technician, his optic visor pulsing several times before he responds, "There are no pressing repair requirements at the moment, no." Clutch holds up his hands. "Well, it's not for me. I mean, it is I guess, but I it's not that I need repairs. More a little project that I've been thinking of." He lowers his hand halfway, then raises the other one, just enough to rub them together. "See, I've been in a lot of scraps, and we all know that's not about to change anytime soon." He pauses akwardly, realizing that's not the kind of thing you hear out loud in the Autobots. But then he hurries on. "And lately I've been learning that my car mode is good for a lot more than just making a quick getaway. Or hauling cargo." He smirks at Loadout and Andi, maybe a little in-joke. Andi Lassiter finishes what she's typing and turns to grin at Clutch. "Count me in, whatever you have planned. "Eeeeeeeeeenteresting," Sit-Com says, now sounding like Albert Einstein. "Ja, ve can do zis. Vhat iz it you propose?" Loadout hmmms, taking a moment to put away some tools that were left out over in the spot where he was working. "What other sort of purpose did you have in mind?" He inquires idly. Clutch says, "Well, I already know how to use my car mode offensively. But I spend so much time in it, and it gets me around a battle so fast - and so easily - I'm thinking maybe I could add some support features. Something that can repair other Bots or give 'em a boost maybe." "You've come to the right place," Sit-Com says, "All the repair know-how of the Junkions is at my disposal. You can learn, too, grasshopper." Loadout pauses to rub at his chin slowly. "Repairs that can be conducted in a vehicular mode? Well, there are some who do such repairs in station-like modes, such as Fortress Maximus, Scattershot...and others. Still, highly irregular." Andi Lassiter looks at Loadout with a bit of a frown. "That's possible?" Clutch nods in agreement with Loadout, then seems to remember something, looking back at Sit-Com. "Well, the way I see it, he's right." He nods his head slightly at Loadout. "This goes way beyond repairs. I mean, I already know how to repair someone using my hands and tools and so on. In car mode, I won't even have hands." He transforms quickly to car mode, as if to demonstrate. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! The Autobot technician falls silent for a few more moments, thinking things over. "Well, perhaps this could be doable simply because you already have some familiarity with repairs. We -could- install a manipulator system, not unlike miniature tractor beam emitters, mounted in place of your headlights or something. It may not quite be perfectly suited for precise work as compared to using your hands but it could be functional..." "Healing pod!" Sit-Com exclaims. "Oh wait, that only works for humans." He's thinking of something Monstereo has. Andi Lassiter just listens to the discussion, not really knowing anything about the not-so-hands-on version of repairs. "Emitters? That's not a bad idea. I've already got this..." Clutch's voice grows absent for a few words as if a bit of his attention is diverted. His trunk transforms and a small turreted weapon rolls and unfolds into view. It swivels back and forth a bit. "That might work out perfectly. And it doesn't need to be precise - not in the middle of a fight. Just something to let a damaged 'Bot stay combat-effecive a little longer than they would otherwise would." "Healing vibes," Sit-Com says, "Grooooovy." "Yes, we have a similar such device that has been fabricated before, the technology is not widely used but it works just fine." Loadout nods at that, turning and moving towards a supply closet as he pulls out several modular looking devices. "A weapon or appropriate piece of equipment on your vehicular form could be modified to use such a thing. I think this could work." He places the modular device nearby, turning to go back to a terminal a moment later and do some checking. Andi Lassiter squints a bit as she tries to get a look at the devices that Loadout brings over. "What are those?" "Well that's great," Clutch emits with enthusiasm. He transforms to robot mode again, then walks over to pick up one of the devices, turning it this way and that to examine it from different angles. "So, uh...one of these, and I'm guessing this." He picks up another piece and holds it up next to the first, then rotates the new piece slightly. He sets both down in that configuration, and finally selects another piece. "And this connects to my internal power lines in car mode." Now he looks over from Loadout to Andi to Sit-Com. "Does that sound right?" Clutch transforms into robot mode! Sit-Com nods at Clutch. "That should do it," he says, "You'll have the healing touch, yeah." He gets out his tools in preparation for installation. "Correct." Loadout offers from over where he's standing, bringing up several instructional blueprints on the terminal, then filing it to the big screen so everyone can see. "A capacitor and power relay that will hook to his internal power supply. Luckily most Autobot technology is modular, so depending on where you wish to filter the beam through, it should be a simple matter of hooking up the correct connections to an appropriate part that will funnel the energy properly." Andi Lassiter hms. "Well, that sounds easy enough." She's accustomed to doing repairs, after all, not upgrades or modifications. Clutch adjusts the position of the components he's selected one more time, then looks over at Sit-Com, something odd in his expression. It disappears in an instant, replaced by his casual look from earlier. "So, Andi..." he turns towards her, tone thoughtful. "If you're still willing, your help with this would be great. Smaller hands, and you'll be closer when I'm in car mode too. I'm barely 3 feet high in a lot of places in that form." He transforms once more, before continuing. "See? Now that I think about it, I had a lot of modifications made to my vehicle mode by human technitians." Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Andi Lassiter ohs. "Sure." She turns back to her terminal to quickly finish the form displayed there, then looks back at the others. "Ready when you are." As the consultation process proceeds, Sit-Com turns on a small portable plasma screen TV that is mounted on the wall. Oh look, it's an episode of General Hospital! Blue Sportscar coasts out into a clear space on the repair bay, just using his electric motors for now since there's no need for speed or power. Or the noise. When Sit-Com's TV turns on, he says in a hopeful tone, "Aren't there any TV shows where the patients are robots?" Sit-Com shrugs at Clutch. "One, if you count that show-within-a-show on Futurama, starring Calculon." Andi Lassiter looks at the TV with an almost incredulous expression. "Seriously? Is that show actually still on the air?" Sit-Com nods at Andi. "The Soap Opera Network. Every Soap ever made." Rewind enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Rewind has arrived. Jayson Redfield steps out of the house and off of the front porch. Jayson Redfield has arrived. Rewind wanders into the repair bay, muttering softly, '... the strength to know the difference.' He looks around and moves over to a table, then pulls of this rather nifty move to get onto the top of a table meant for mechs triple his size and more. He lands neatly upon his feet and puts his hands on his hips. Andi Lassiter just shakes her head amusedly at Sit-Com, then asks one of the passing medtechs to help her off of the terminal table to the floor so she can walk over toward Clutch, and in the shuffle doesn't see Rewind arrive. "So we can just add these new components now, just like that?" Encore enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Encore has arrived. Blue Sportscar is in a relatively clear spot in the repair bay, near a workbench with some interesting looking components laid out. Loadout has brought up some schematics and blueprints on a nearby screen showing that they are various components that emit repairing energies. Oh and there's another small TV tuned to General Hospital. Nearby, of course, is Sit-Com. And Andi too. Encore saunters in slowly, then stops, backs out, and stubs out his cigar before re-entering. "Awright dudes. What's shakin'?" Rewind face palms at the radio traffic, "Must.. resist.. urge.. " "What urge?" Jayson asks Rewind as he enters the repair bay. Andi Lassiter notices everyone arriving and looks a bit surprised, but waves hello cheerily enough. She's waiting for the medtechs to bring her tools and safety gear, though hopefully the latter will merely be unnecessary precautions. Rewind sits down on the table as he observes what's going on. The mech oddly quiet now. Sit-Com is helping to install the parts that will enable Clutch to carry out repairs while in vehicle mode. And watching General Hospital. Can he do both at once? Challenge Accepted. Encore steps somewhere where he's out of the way and stands quietly to watch, hoping that he can see enough to understand what's going on so he doesn't have to bother anyone who might be busy doing important things. He does, however, get a small strip of tin imused with copper sulphate. He pops it into his mouth and begins to chew quietly, assuming an 'at ease' posture with his hands behind his back. Blue Sportscar moves his rearview and side mirrors this way and that, almost out of habit as he tries to see what's going on. "Maybe once you guys are done I should take a quick drive out to wherever Grotusque and Jazz are. Test out the upgrades." He falls silent, then adds in a muttered voice, "If there's anyone left to repair, that is." Encore blinks quietly at Clutch. "I'm sure there will be, mate. I'll even fly you out if you wanna get there quicker" Andi Lassiter puts on her safety gear, then looks at Clutch questioningly. She apparently doesn't have her comlink active at the moment. "I'd better do this quickly then, huh?" She reaches for the first part after taking a lok at the diagram pictured on one of the displays overhead. "Although I'm going to say for the record right now that I don't really like the thought of you testing this new setup in a combat situation. What if I wire something wrong and it fizzles out?" Rewind is sitting stock still as he watches on, listening but not really 'here'. Jayson Redfield heads over to a wall and casually leans back against it to watch the scene, folding his arms. He idly wonders if there's anything he can do to help out (having been taught to repair Cybertronians), but he doesn't want to interfere if he'd only get in the way. "Modifications?" he asks as he watches Andi. Blue Sportscar hmms. "That's a good point, Andi. But I guess if that happens I could still transform and repair them as a robot." He emits a chuckle now. "But I guess there's no need to rush things. Those two can take care of themselves. And there'll be other chances to test out the...the...hey, what do we call this thing any way? Repair ray?" Andi Lassiter straightens up and looks over toward Jayson. "Yeah. This'll go twice as fast with your help. Come on over." She then looks over at Rewind. "Hey, Rewind?" Rewind Hmms? Jayson Redfield perks at this. So his help is requested after all! He smiles slightly, straightens himself, and walks over. "Sure thing. What'd'ya need me to do?" Sit-Com nods in greeting at Jayson. "Welcome to Fixit Academy. Training is on-the-job. Just twelve easy lessons." Has Sit-Com been watching too many infomercials? Best not try to answer that question... Encore blinks and watches, quietly, still chewing his 'gum'. Andi Lassiter smiles up at the contemplating cassette. "We could use your help too." He's almost as short as Andi, after all. "Do you have a spare moment?" Rewind's optics power back up fully, his vocalizer makes a faint frrzzt sound before he replies, "Yeah. Sure." slowly getting to his feet and walking over to see what he could do to assist. Not like repair or mods are either of his bailiwicks. Encore says, "Can I 'elp, miss Lassiter?" "Y'all right, bro?" Jayson asks Rewind. Andi Lassiter smiles up at Encore. "Actually, yeah. Can you help us make sure we keep these parts in correct order?" She is fully aware that both Loadout and Sit-Com could do the same just as well, but she's not one to tell people they're unnecessary when they're willing to help. She starts handing Jayson the spare set of safety gear kept in the medbay for her use, and indicates the first part to be added to Clutch's systems. "Okay. I'll need that part in a moment. I'm going to need you to hold it in place while I secure it and its connections. Sound good?" Rewind nods to the question posed by Jayson, "Just fine." he replies, "What am I doing?" Blue Sportscar tries to remain still as the work proceeds. It's a little bit easier in this mode since he doesn't have limbs that could twitch or a head to twist this way and that to try and see what's going on all around him. Encore nods and wsteps forward, ready to hold the part in place. "Yes ma'am!" Jayson Redfield equips the gear, so to speak. "Sure thing, miss." Sit-Com keeps on doing whatever it is he's doing. Separate from what the humans are doing, and the helpers. He does find it necessary to put the Closed Captioning on the TV, to avoid having to turn up the volume. He looks over at Encore. "Gum gum, flavor flavor?" Andi Lassiter looks to Rewind. "I'd like you to visually trace the connections as I change them and make sure what I do matches that schematic up there." She smiles up at Encore apologetically. "I meant for Jayson to help with the parts during installation, if you'll just keep us from grabbing the wrong part at the wrong time?" Encore blinks and nods "Okay, that works. Or I can stand back outta da way, if it's easier. If my help's not needed, I'm just as 'appy to stick back and watch, or grab a mop an' clean up" Andi Lassiter smiles up at Encore from where she's standing next to Clutch-the-sportscar. "It's a bit of a small area we're working in here, and why Loadout's letting me do the work. Oh! Maybe if you take the parts that we're replacing? There won't be that many, but it'll sure help reduce the clutter." Blue Sportscar echoes in a soft voice, "The parts you're replacing...?" Rewind looks up at the schematic and stores it to memory then nods, "Consider it done." he states calmly and stands just off to her side to watch the procedure, splitting up his visual field so he can see the schematic on a half screen and what she's working on upon the other half. Encore nods in agreement "Yes ma'am." He steps away and gets a tray to hold the parts being removed. He positions himself where he's not in the way, but the tray is easy or Andi to reach. "Copper sulphate flavoured, Sit-Com. You want some?" Andi Lassiter reaches to pat Clutch reassuringly on one fender. "Mostly just wiring harnesses and connection plates, Clutch. To accomodate the new parts. Okay, Jayson, let's the the power converter installed first." She reaches into the sportscar's equivalent of a trunk to start getting the connection points started. Jayson Redfield nods eagerly. "Sure thing!" he chirps. A short while later... Andi Lassiter proceeds to install all of the new parts into Clutch's systems with Jayson and Rewind and Encore and Sit-Com's help. It's an odd collection of people, but it works. Soon enough she seals the last connection and hands a final bit of wiring out to Jayson before climbing out of the car's trunk. "Okay, that should do it." Blue Sportscar swivels the newly installed energy projector, lining up on various Autobots and machinery. He doesn't activate it - yet. But at least he knows he can direct the energy where he needs to. "Outstanding! I can't wait to give this thing a try." He revs his engine to puncuate that statement. "I can't thank you guys enough. There's no way I could have done this without help!" Rewind inclines his head and switches back to normal vision, "Good work Andi." he states. Encore carries the parts away to where they're supposed to be taken, stashing them away for recycling or disposal as required Andi Lassiter smiles at everyone as she pulls the gloves off of her hands. "You're most welcome, Clutch, and thank you everyone for your help." Blue Sportscar waits until everyone has backed off a few steps, then pulls out of the repair bay. Soon the sound of repair beams are heard echoing through the halls, along with screeching of tires and assorted engine noises.